Covering up Mistakes
by Dark Impact
Summary: Leo's not following the rules... mikey covers up for his mistakes. Splinter decides to removes Leo as the leader of family.


**Hello everyone^^ how are you all? I'm back with another finished request. This request was made by sweet "Kastanie31". They had so many wonderful ideas *_* .**

**I'm sorry this story was suppose to be something light...but it kinda ended up angsty? And sorry for late story, I was kinda bust with school work ^^' I sincerely hope you like it and plz do leave comments about what you think.^^ (next request is Raph and Mikey ;) )**

...

It was snowing outside and the sun was almost down covering the sky in a dark sheet. Leo was once again missing. He sneaked out to help his wild girlfriend, Karai. His father, Hamato Yoshi always told him that his responsibilities came first. His brothers come first than anything. Raph, Leo's little bother; never liked her at all. He would tell Leo that she was a bad news. Always getting in trouble and then asking Leo to help her out. Which normally ended up with Leo sneaking out since his father had the same thoughts as Raph's but Leo wouldn't listen.

He would ignore everyone.

Karai was his love after all. He wouldn't...couldn't just leave her.

Leo would sneak out quietly even if he was grounded. He would strictly tell his brothers to stay put and stay out of any kind of trouble while he was gone.

A few times when Leo sneaked out and got busted, he was punished severely.

Once Mikey, his youngest brother got caught up in a fight with Raph and Donnie and ended up hurt. When he came home his father punished him for sneaking out and not looking after his brothers.

One time Raph spilled the beans.

Another time Donnie tried to cover Leo but ended up in the punishment also, so he avoided anything in the future.

Mostly Mikey would play around and stick with Leo. He was only 7 years old, looked up to Leo like he was some kind of a super hero. Even ever he couldn't find Leo he would yell his name in house and unintentionally bring the absence of Leo to their father... leading to punishment.

Leo was getting sick of all the punishments, responsibilities, wild girlfriend... clingy baby brother.

Leo started losing his temper really quick. He would scold his brothers not to tell anything to Sensei about him sneaking out. Not like they would ever do that In the 1st place.

Even Leo was getting tired of Karai's foolishness. He would tell her to stop messing around but she was just like him, she wouldn't listen also.

Raph and Donnie knew Leo had alot on his plate. Donnie would just stay out of Leo's way. He was always the quiet type. Never bothered anyone. Whenever Leo and Raph would fight each other, he would take Mikey away from them and distract him by telling him stories.

Raph was least cooperative, but he would always cover Leo up even if he hated it. There were times when he fought Leo fist to fist over his sour attitude and wrong decisions. But at the end of the day he knew Leo couldn't just leave her in trouble. After all he knew that felling well as a big bro and he also had a crush on this girl named Alopex. But Raph always preferred his brothers over anything else.

Leo's sour attack affected Mikey alot. He started avoiding Leo. When ever Mikey would come to Leo and ask him to play with him, he would just roughly him to go back to his room. Most of the time Mikey couldn't find Leo...since he was always sneaking out. But when Leo would come back, all his anger would burst out on his baby brother. Raph started to keep Mikey away from Leo. He would spend most of his time with Donnie and Mikey and make sure they were ok. But sometimes Raph couldn't keep everything in check.

Mikey would somehow manage to hurt himself or do something that would require Leo's explanation about the event. And then the cover would blow up. Sensei would wait for Leo to come back and punish him.

It was almost a routine now.

Mikey cried everytime Leo got mad at him.

"Why do you have to mess up everything, Mikey?"

"Thanks alot for blowing the cover again!"

"Just go! I'm not in the mood!"

"Ugh, seriously? Again? Can't you just learn how to do things properly?"

Leo's words hurt Mikey. He cried alot when Leo would yell at first never knew why Leo would get mad at him. Heck he never knew Leo was sneaking out leaving him behind. He never knew Leo was being punished for sneaking out. Raph told him.

"Well, you see Mikey...Leo's...he's...he's got something for that girl. He can't leave her. He goes out to help her and dad told him not to..."

"Helping bad?" Mikey asked.

"No, but leaving your family behind is bad...not taking care of them is bad!"

"But he said, it's my fault...!" a whimper escaped his lips.

"No, it's not your fault. Your too young to understand Mikey. And don't worry, I'll protect you buddy. Leo's just too busy with his own life now!" Raph's voice contained sorrow.

It wasn't like Leo hated his brothers or something. It was only that thing when 'your upset at something else and you end up taking it out on someone else'.  
Leo always hated himself for getting upset at others . He even tried to talk to Mikey but Mikey knew better, he adopted the same line as Donnie. Mikey would avoid just so Leo couldn't yell at him or hurt him by saying that he was useless.

...

Leo grunted checking his phone again for time. He was so busted.

He saw a broken skateboard at the footsteps of house. It was Raph's skateboard. Which means Raph was hurt...

'Great, Sensei's gotta be waiting for me.'

He sighed and silently opened the door.

Since it was kinda like a routine and Leo never bothered denying the truth since his father knew...he went straight to the dojo to claim his punishment.

Upon nearing the dojo, he heard some painful whimpers. Leo stopped at the entrance. They sounded like Mikey's. Mikey was hurt? But that was Raph's skateboard...

"Enter Leonardo!"

A heavy breath escaped his lips before pushing himself inside the dojo.

"I'm ... I'm back father!" He bowed his head and waited patiently for his punish. He didn't look around to see his brothers. Did even say a word to them. Ignored every painful whimper that Mikey made.

"Once again denying your duty as a leader and as a brother" Yoshi had a hint of sadness.

"Father you know I can't stay by and do nothing when she's in trouble..." he whispered.

"It is your duty to look after them first!"

'What are you for?'

"I... I understand that Sensei but they are old enough to..."

Before Leo could finish his sentence Raph stood up with his anger blown up like a volcano.

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!"

Leo looked up straight in Raph's eyes. He could see Raph had finally snapped and was at his limits.

'They won't understand, just let it slide Leo' he thought to himself.

"Right !"

"We told you to Stop this nonsense, look what happened!" Raph motioned towards the ground where Mikey was sitting with messy hair, a bandage on cheek and nose, shredded Jeans from knee which was bleeding and a twisted foot.

Mikey looked form Raph towards Leo, his tears had dried out but clearly leaving a track down his chubby cheeks. He smiled nervously at Leo and lifted his arm to wave at him but stopped mid way when he felt a stinging pain in the shoulder. He let out a soft whimper.

Leo's eyes inspected his baby brother.

Donnie was lecturing him and patching him up. Dabbing the cotton on his wounds to clean it, making Mikey squirm everytime in pain. Sensei right beside him, whispering encouragement to him.

"What happened to Michelangelo?" Leo asked quietly.

"The Purple Dragons took him from the school. You were supposed to pick him up!" Raph's voice raised with every sentence.

Leo blinked.

"...I was? What?"

"We called you thousand times dude. Even texted you. And told you last night that I had class with Donnie so you were to go and pick him up!" At this point Raph was ready to strangle Leo.

Leo's heart skipped a beat. He totally forgot about it.

"This was literally the only thing we told you to do in weeks and you couldn't even do that!"

"But...what did the purple dragons..."

"Because of YOU and YOUR GIRLFRIEND. They nearly killed him. Warned us to stay out of their business"

Leo's head was spinning.

"This is all your fault Leo!"

Leo snapped and stood up.

"My fault? Maybe it wouldn't be if he knew how to defend himself!" Leo practically pointed at Mikey.

"Are you insane? He's just a kid!"

"And reckless!"

Donnie stood leaving Mikey on the ground and pushed Leo away from his  
right side of shoulder.

"Now your gonna blame your mistakes on him? Are you blind Leo?" Donnie practically yelled.

Leo balanced himself from the push.

"He needs more training, instead of focusing on me try to focus on the him. He's the weakest, anyway!"

Raph growled and launched himself at Leo knocking him down. Both of them were in a wrestling match.

Sensei took no time to separate them and cooling them down with a nerve attack.

After 20 minutes they were all on the Dojo's soft carpeted floor kneeling down. Leo was felling guilty about Mikey but on the other hand he didn't want to admit it either. Deep down he knew it was his fault.

'I just wish I wasnt such a huge failure'

"As Leonardo said, Michelangelo does require training"

Leo smiled to himself, unnoticeable.

"But you are do 150 black flips and teach your brother how to fight, as your punishment!"

"What?" Leo's eyes widened.

"You are grounded also!"

"Why do I get to train him?"

"Yeah Sensei, why does Leo get to train him? He's clearly gonna hurt Mikey more than train him."

Leo snapped his neck in Raph's direction, who had Mikey sitting in his lap. Leo's angry eyes meet Mikey's. A shudder of terror ran over him and he pushed himself further into Raph's chest to hide from Leo's heated gaze.

'Great, you scared him Leo' he told himself.

"How long is Leo grounded Sensei?" Donnie asked ignoring the weird look Leo was giving to him.

"Until Leonardo decides to sneak out again"

'Leave to the family to make your situation even more awkward'

"As for now I want you all to stay attentive and on guard as we now have enemies even though we we having to do with them"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Raph spoke while eying Leo from his side.

'Ok, I get it. It must fault. What's next?'

"Except for you Leonardo. You are do what ever you wish. I will not bother again. This is your last punishment and then do as you please, my son!"

Leo's eyes went wide.

Did he just rejected Leo from the families matter?

"Um... Sensei? What do you mean, exactly?" Donnie assumed that Leo was being kicked out of the family. He was afraid of the up coming answer that his father was about to speak.

'This is so not happening'

Dead silence, until he heard someone fussing and shifting over.

Mikey got off from Raph's lap and stumbled towards Leo, limping due to the painful foot.

"Noooooo, don't do it Dad. Don't throw away big bro!"

Mikey jumped on Leo and wrapped his ring arms around his neck. He clung on to Leo like his life depends on it.

He tried to cover Leo shielding him from his father's decision. Leo wrapped his arm around Mikey to steady him. Mikey's chubby cheeks sinking under Leo's chin. Tightly holding on to his neck.

A chuckle escaped Yoshi's mouth.

"No my son. I am not excluding Leonardo from the family"

Leo's hold on Mikey tensed.

'There has to be more to it'

Mikey turned his head around, not letting go of Leo.

"Your not?" Mikey sniffed.

"No my son. I am simply stating that Leonardo will no longer hold any of the responsibilities that he was given. He is simply free to do as he wishes!" Yoshi closed his eyes.

Mikey looked up to Leo.

"Does that mean he can play with me now?"

"If Leonardo wishes too!" not opening his eyes.

Leo pushed Mikey ignoring the whimpers.

'That the indirect saying of I'm alone'

"Father you-you can't do that, please!'

"I most certainly CAN, my son. You are not a child anymore. You're 16 years old. Your have every right to make your decisions...just like have been doing. I will no longer interfere!"

Leo stood up on his one leg about to jump but forced himself to stop.

"...but Father..."

Raph joined in.

"Ugh, let him have another chance Sensei. It's not like every time it was the last chance he got!"

"Nice words Raph!" Donnie chimed in.

Raph sounded mean but Leo knew what he meant, secretly giving Leo another chance.

"I would like to talk to your brother in private, Rapheal"

"Hai Sensei!" Raph blinked, looked at Donnie and then bowed his head to make a leave.

"Come on Mikey, let's go!" He picked up Mikey in his arm and walked out side.

Leo felt alone and small. He heard Mikey saying.

"Is Leo gonna be on trouble?"

"Hell yeah!" Raph said without a hesitation.

" I- I messed up again Raph!" He whispered but Leo heard it clearly.

The door closed and Leo was left alone with his Father.

"I will be giving you an another chance my son. But remember, this your only chance. I will not tolerate anymore of this. One of my sons was hurt today. Tomorrow might be another one"

"..."

"Karai made her enemies, but they had nothing to do with us until your decisions led to that!"

"I- I understand!"

"Hmmmmm, so you always say Leonardo!" He stroked his beard.

Leo decided to stay quiet. He knew how bad messed up. He disappointed his father to a point where he was no longer the leader.

"As for now your punishment remains and you will train Michelangelo!"

'Training an 8 eyes old can't be that hard right. Wait...I think he was 7 years old!'

" Hai Sensei !"

...

After two days of rest for Mikey, he was back on his feet. Raph gifted him a new skateboard but didn't let him ride it until he was fully healed.

Leo on the hand was glad that everything was quiet from Karai's side. She would call him to meet up just for fun but Leo refused, told her that he had to reclaim his position in the family. Had to fulfil his duties.

Raph would help out Donnie with his engineering work. And Mikey would simply babble nonsense and tick off Raph. All of them avoided Leo simple because they didn't wanna get yelled at. Well Raph only avoided because he knew he would lose his temper and jump in a battle.

Mikey would try to try to Leo from time to time. But mostly ended up with Leo's confused look.

After these awkward days when Leo called to train Mikey, he wasn't sure how to start. He was never around to see Mikey being trained by his father. He only knew Mikey had picked nunchucks as his weapons but he he didn't know what kind of fighting style his baby brother had.

"Ok let's start Mikey. 1st of all how about you show me some moves so I tell how good you are at your game"

Mikey looked up with nervous look.

"B-but I'm not good, you said I was weak" he whispered.

'What kind of a brother says that!'

Leo walked up to Mikey closing the distance. Mikey took a step back. He thought he somehow managed to upset his big bro.

Leo kneeled down to Mikey's level, placing a hand on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that"

Mikey looked unsure.

'Maybe I'll need to create a comfort zone for him'

"How about we eat some cream and talk about your school. Then we can go back to training!" Leo smiled.

Mikey grinned brightly.

"Yeah!" he threw his arms up in the air cheering.

"Ok then let's go buddy!" Leo picked him up in his arms easily.

'My gosh he's so light'

"Why are you so light Mikey? Aren't you eating properly?"

Mikey puffed his cheeks.

"I'm not light!" He crossed his arms and turned his face to other way

Leo walked into the kitchen with Mikey and opened up the fridge to pick up some ice cream. He went to the table and sat down with Mikey having placed on his left leg.

Leo scooped up ice cream in the spoon and handed it to Mikey, who moved forward to grab the spoon eagerly. Leo chuckled at the sight.

He handed another spoonful to Mikey. Mikey again took it eagerly but making a mess in the progress.

"Try not to eat the spoon Mikey!"

Mikey looked with his baby blue eyes and freckled cheeks , spoon still in his little mouth.

"I won't!" he cheered.

'He's so adorable!'

Leo wiped up the ice cream mess from Mikey's face, making him squirm and protesting.

"Ok that's it, your giving your spoon to me little baby!" Leo took the spoon and started feeding Mikey so he wont make more mess.

"I'm not *takes a bite* a baby!"

"Sure little man!" Leo laughted.

...

Next day Leo did the same thing and Mikey started to feel more comfortable around him. Mikey even asked leo some questions and did his proper share of training until he used his puppy dog eyes on Leo.

They were eating and laughing around again when Mikey suddenly asked him a question.

"Leo... ?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Sis Karai hate us?"

"She doesn't Mikey!" Leo looked stunned.

Mikey's happy expression was gone replace with sadness.

"Then does she take you away? You always get in fight with Raph and Dad!"

"Mikey...your too young to understand. I can't leave her when she needs me. I... love her!" Leo looked into his eyes hoping he would understand somehow.

"Why not? You leave us when we need you. And you love us too, right?"

Leo's breath caught stuck in his throat.

'What the heck?...I never thought about my actions. Raph was right'

"M-mikey... I..."

"Can't you just say 'NO' to her?"

"No?" Leo asked.

"Yeah...like you used to say to me when I ever I asked you to play with me!" Mikey's innocence dripped from each word.

Leo knew Mikey was purely talking about his feelings he didn't mean to hurt him but they still hurt like hell.

"Those guys said they beat me up to teach you and sis a lesson. And It hurt pretty bad. I don't want that again Leo. Please do go again!"

Mikey's eyes were shinning with tears. His eyes numb with the painful memories. He misses his big brother's protective side. He missed paying with Leo.

"I'll train harder and be a good ninja like you!"

Leo closed his eyes and pulled Mikey in a hug. Regretting everything he had done. He was pure failure as a big brother. As a leader.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I won't let anything happen to you again!" He pressed Mikey further into his chest.

"Promise?"

Leo nodded his head and opened his mouth.

"I promi..." his cell phone rang up.

Leo shifted Mikey but didn't let go of him. He checked his cell phone. ... Karai.

Leo blinked away his tears and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leonardo this a Shinigami, you have to hurry. They have her surrounded and I cannot do much mys... KARAI!..."

The phone call ended.

Leo's heart stopped.

"What's wrong Leo?"

Leo looked down at Mikey with blank face. Mikey's tears still in his eyes.

'What do I do? God this isn't right!'

"Its Karai... I gave to go!" Leo placed Mikey back on his feet on the ground. Checked the time, it was about 8pm.

'I'm sorry father!'

Leo ran outside quietly, ignored Mikey's voice which said.

"But y-you promised!"

'I'll end this whole story tonight!'

He really did end the story. He took down the purple dragons and let his anger out on them...much like Raph.  
Cleared his situation to Karai. And went back home, literally ready for the worst.

Leo sneaked in from the window. And tip toed towards his room. It was a about 11.30pm, only the Dojo's lights were and Raph was awake.

Leo walked pass Raph's room but was stopped by him. He said nothing but simply dragged Leo in the dojo, where he say Mikey sleeping on the floor hugging his nunchucks. He looked tired and exhausted, he was still waring his training gear.

"Mikey distracted Sensei, he totally covered up your mistake!"

"Wha...how?"

"He told Sensei that your went to sleep early, you weren't feeling good. And he told Sensei to train him. Probably so that he won't ask about you!"

Leo felt like crying.

"Dude, you better make up for this or I swear I'm gonna..."

"It all finished Raph... No more sneaking out. I ... ended it"

Raph stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. He simply place his hand on Leo's shoulder. And walked back to his room.

Leo silently walked up to Mikey and picked him up, tried not to wake him up but failed.

"L-Leo?" Mikey rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm here... I'm sorry Mikey!" He buried his face in Mikey's messy hair letting down a few tears.

"It's ok Leo. I still love you!" mikey hugged Leo's neck. And patted him softly like he was Leo's big brother.

"I love you too buddy. Thanks for covering me up!"

"I did my best. And Sensei showed me some cool tricks too! Soon I'll be a great ninja like you Leo!"

"Your already the greatest ninja baby!" Leo planted a kiss on Mikey's head and picked Mikey up walked towards his room.

"Leo, will you be here tomorrow?" Mikey chirped.

Leo placed Mikey in his bed and covered him with the cosy blanket.

"From now on I'll always be by your side,baby" leo planted a light kiss on his chubby cheek earning giggles from Mikey.

"Yay...that means more ice cream!" Mikey cheered loudly while Leo slipped himself besides Mikey.

"Shhhhh, everyone's sleeping. You dont wanna wake em up!" Leo smiled and turned the night lamp off. Bringing Mikey close to his chest with a chance of never letting go.

"Good night Leo!"

"Good night little ninja!" Leo whispered and thanked God for having his last chance saved by his precious little brother.

But little did he know, Sensei stood outside the room smiling at this sons innocence for believing that his father knew nothing.

Hamato family always knows how to cover each other's mistake very well ... and Mikey did one hell of a job saving Leo's shell.

Leonardo indeed, was blessed.


End file.
